The Simpsons - Season 40
A collection of episode synopses for the 40th season of The Simpsons. ''Let's see how low they can go. # '''Yellow Men Can't Jump: '''Homer, Carl, and Lenny fill in for absences on a professional NBA team, but a rivalry emerges between Homer and Carl for who the team likes best. Lisa accidentally signs herself up for a poll dancing class and discovers Emma Slater (guest starring as herself) is the teacher. # '''Deep Tissue: '''Homer secretly outs Mr. Burns for a crime under the alias "Deep Tissue" and becomes paranoid that someone will out his secret.' Bart and Milhouse try to learn kite surfing from a hipster guru (voiced by guest star Chris Pratt). # '''Snore Dogs: '''Homer tries to win a cash prize in a "Longest Sleeper" contest and finds a rival in Pitbull (guest starring as himself). Marge becomes a "Goober" driver. # '''Treehouse of Horror XL: '''In "Doctor Creep", Moe is forced to return to his bar that he abandoned years ago after Smithers went on a murder spree; In "Grinding Bigfoot", a group of hunters (Homer, Flanders, Otto, Professor Frink, and Groundskeeper Willie) find Bigfoot (Comic Book Guy) and accidentally murder him; and in "Attack of the Killer To-Marge-toes", Marge is turned into a giant tomato and tries not to crush Springfield by exiling herself to the Netherlands, where she encounters James Wan (guest starring. as himself). # '''Doctor D'oh-ed Photos: '''Bart finds and releases Dr. Hibbert's nude pics online, but feels guilty when he's mocked being as well endowed as people thought he was. Homer tries to farm his own avocados to impress an old friend of his (voiced by guest star Eddie Huang). # '''Norwegian Hood (This Boy Won't Go): '''A delinquent from Norway (voiced by guest star Thorbjørn Harr) comes to Springfield and woos Lisa, but Marge dislikes how quickly her daughter devolves into a "bad girl" for him. Homer and Flanders play a hot new video game to impress their boys. # '''Bart or Snatcher: '''Bart leads a double life posing as a new kid at school named "Snatcher" to impress his substitute teacher (voiced by guest star Jessie Buckley) whom he's developed a crush on but clearly hates him as Bart. # '''Constant Tino: '''Lisa is annoyed that a cartoon series called "The Adventures of Tino" is taking over the airwaves and tries to get it cancelled. Homer and Bart attend a "Tino" fan convention and meets Ansel Elgort (guest starring as himself), who is going to play Tino in a live-action adaptation of the series. # '''Comedians in Cars Getting Maggies: '''Jerry Seinfeld and Dane Cook (guest starring as themselves) pass through Springfield together only for Maggie to stow away in their car. Mr. Burns is hypnotized into thinking he's an orange farmer. # '''Can I Lisa You a Hand, Lady?: '''Lisa is challenged by Bart to do a favor for every woman she meets. and finds it challenging to do so when she meets a cyclist who constantly rebuffs her (voiced by guest star Taraji P. Henson). Homer gets stuck in the basement with a tapir. # '''American Chad: '''The Simpsons go on a trip to N'Djamena and meet one of Marge's old pen pals and her wimpy son (voiced by guest star Chadwick Boseman), who Bart takes under his wing. Back in Springfield, Flanders tries to solve a Japanese crossword puzzle. # '''Crisis on Infinite Burps: '''Homer can't stop burping and it becomes so annoying that Kang and Kodos try to destroy the Earth. Marge teams up with a NASA cafeteria worker (voiced by guest star Jay Hernandez) to save the Earth. # '''Nightbawler: '''An anonymous man (voiced by guest star Kal Penn) is heard crying uncontrollably all about town at night. Homer goes out at night to discover who it is, with Nelson tagging along for the ride. # '''The Times They Aren't a-Changin': '''A movement in Springfield to boycott daylight saving time become an international movement, including John Boyega (guest starring as himself). # '''My Bread and Butter Boy: '''Bart becomes a baker, to Homer's delight. Lisa and Marge try and find a missing Santa's Little Helper in the dump, where they receive help from Guy Fieri (guest starring as himself). # '''Yeun Can't See Him: '''Jon Cena and Steven Yeun (guest starring as themselves) film an Itchy and Scratchy movie in Springfield, but Bart sabotages the production due to anger at rumored changes to the canon of the show. # '''We Are the New Italianos: '''The Simpsons do an ancestral DNA test and "learn" they're 100% Italian due to an error in the mail. After they embrace the lifestyle, like Bart dressing and acting like Super Mario and Maggie gaining slicked back black hair, Big Fat Tony forces them to become members of his gang. Features a cameo by Alicia Keys as herself. # '''33 French Hens: '''Homer orders three servings of chicken meat on Christmas Eve over the internet, but is delivered 33 live chickens instead. After Maggie sets them loose, allowing them to take over Springfield, it's up to Reverend Lovejoy and a Mall Santa (voiced by guest star Martin Freeman) to save Christmas. # '''D'oh-une: '''Homer gets lost in the desert and encounters a long lost Native American tribe and become their Chief after accidentally winning the hand in marriage of the "Lady Chief" (voiced by guest star Ellie Kemper). # '''The Mangled Lips: '''Lisa writes a creepy pasta that goes viral and inspires Milhouse to become a stereotypical goth guy. Otto adopts a boy (voiced by guest star Ryan McPartlin) who looks exactly like Bart. # '''Wicker Tuna 3001: '''Patty and Selma come upon an entire pickup truck filled with wicker and they quickly become obsessed with putting it to use. Bart buys a pogo stick and uses it to torment Principal Skinner. Meanwhile, Lisa meets Charlie Day (guest starring as himself). # '''Homer vs. Molasses: '''Bart buys a new pet snail that he names Molasses, for which Homer develops an intense phobia. '''Professor Frink tries to tutor Lisa, Milhouse, and Nelson in Mycology through unorthodox methods, including a musical number by the Lashing Dogs (guest starring as themselves). Category:The Simpsons